Mme Evenwood
by Myth444
Summary: Hermione est maintenant de retour après une longue absence.  Le trio ce retrouve dans une autre aventure! Mais qui est cette Mme Evenwood qui contrôle une grande partie de la criminalité Française? Et que viens faire Rogue dans toute cette histoire?
1. Mystère

Harry et son entourage se remettaient difficilement de la mort de Fred, Lupin, Tonks et les autres. Le survivant, renommé le Vainqueur, s'était renfermé sur lui-même, il ne parlait à personne et se concentrait seulement sur les recherches des Mangemorts qui restaient en liberté. Peu à peu son entourage s'éloigna de lui. Seule Ginny persistait à lui tenir compagnie et à essayer d'entretenir une conversation avec lui. Même Ron et Hermione cessèrent de lui rendre visite. Ces deux derniers, qui sortaient ensemble depuis environ deux ans, rompirent. Le cadet Weasley, trop/très affecté par la rupture, lâcha les/ses études et se trouva un poste dans une petite équipe locale de Quidditch . Hermione quitta le pays pour voyager autour du globe, fuyant les atrocités dont elle avait été témoin. C'était la version officielle.

En fait, la seule chose de vrai dans cette histoire, était le départ de Hermione celle-ci avait réellement quitté le pays pour on ne sait où. Pour le reste, Harry et Ron avaient, tous les deux, été à l'école des Aurors mais un jour, une agence secrète les approcha pour les engager et ils acceptèrent. Harry garda sa place parmi les Aurors comme couverture et Ron préféra un chemin plus facile et se retrouva à faire du Quidditch.

Ce nouveau travail permit à Harry de retrouver un peu de sa joie de vivre, car il avait l'impression d'agir pour les siens. Pendant sept ans, le monde des sorciers vécut en paix Harry et Ginny se marièrent et partirent vivre dans un ranch éloigné de toute civilisation. Ron, lui, ne se remit pas du départ d'Hermione (ne parvint pas à se remettre du départ d'Hermione), qui envoyait une lettre de temps en temps.

Un rat se faufila par un trou et arriva dans une petite pièce éclairée par une vieille lampe suspendue au plafond. À l'intérieur, il y avait une table, autour de laquelle se trouvait une dizaine de personnes. L'atmosphère était lugubre et sombre, les personnes présentes étaient tous des hommes, à l'exception d'une femme. Celle-ci resplendissait parmi cette vermine et ces petits criminels. Avant qu'il réalise ce qui lui arrivait, le rat reçut un éclair vert et s'écroula, mort.

- Je déteste ces bestioles ! S'exclama la femme.

Certains hommes eurent un sourire, alors que d'autre prirent peur, parce qu'elle se permettait d'enlever la vie pour si peu.

-Alors ! Mcloud, tu avais quelque chose à nous annoncer ?

-Oui, maîtresse, balbutia l'homme en s'avançant, et se rapprocha de la femme. Il semblait avoir peur et tremblait de tous ses membres.

-Je ne suis que le messager, Madame Evenwood ! Dit-il en s'inclinant devant elle.

-Vas-y, parle ! Ordonna la femme d'une voie glaciale.

-L'opération Tête Chercheuse ne s'est pas déroulée comme prévu, poursuivit l'homme, les yeux baissés, en jouant nerveusement avec ses mains. Nous avons perdu les trois effectifs et le colis.

Une vague de colère fit frissonner la femme et une étincelle de folie illumina ses yeux. Elle leva sa baguette, et d'un coup sec, la vie quitta le corps du petit criminel.

Les autres restèrent figés, voir un rat mourir est une chose; mais voir mourir un homme de la même indifférente manière en est une autre et cela juste parce qu'il avait annoncé une très très mauvaise nouvelle. Chacun n'osait bouger ou respirer trop fort pour ne pas subir, eux aussi, la colère de leur chef.

Un homme choisit cet instant pour entrer et interrompit momentanément la réunion. Il s'avança et passa l'un de ses bras autour de la taille de la femme.

- Je vois que tu ne m'as pas attendu pour jouer !

- Tu n'avais qu'à arriver à l'heure, Severus, dit-elle en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Oui, vous avez bien lu, c'était bel et bien Severus Rogue, l'ancien Professeur de potion et meurtrier de Dumbledore, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

-Mon retard est porteur de mauvaises nouvelles.

-Hum... Je me méfierai si j'étais toi ! Lui aussi m'appris m'a appris une mauvaise nouvelle, dit-elle amusée, en pointant du doigt le cadavre. Rogue afficha un sourire.

-Alors, nous en parleront plus tard, dit-il. Où en étiez-vous ?

-La dernière opération a été un échec total. Le visage de l'homme devint encore plus sombre et il pinça les lèvres.

- Et ensuite ?

- J'ai choisi Manning, ici présent, pour la prochaine mission, dit Mme Evenwood en présentant un jeune homme au style Punk.

-Tu crois qu'il est suffisamment solide pour assassiner le vice président ? Demanda Rogue en regardant de haut le jeune punk.

-Si je peux me permettre, dit un homme. Severus hocha la tête et l'homme continua : Ce jeune homme a déjà fait ses preuves ...

-Bien, alors bonne chance ! Maintenant partez, on se revoit dans une semaine, dit Rogue.

-Alors, quelles sont ces mauvaises nouvelles dont tu as parlé ?

-J'ai surpris un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix qui flânait devant le manoir ! La femme devint pâle et sembla soudain très inquiète elle se dirigea vers la porte et monta des escaliers menant à la surface, suivie de l'homme.

-Qu'a tu fais ?

-Je l'ai gentiment invité à prendre le thé chez nous, puis l'ai raccompagné jusqu'à chez lui.

-Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon époux ? À la question de la femme, Rogue rit.

-Je l'ai stupéfixé et renvoyé à Londres, comme les trois autres avant lui.

-J'ai réellement cru que tu étais un espion !

Le couple entra se coucher et s'endormit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le soleil se pointa bien trop tôt pour elle, qui aurait bien voulu dormir encore un peu, au chaud, dans les bras de son amour. Elle le regardait, il était si paisible trop vite à son goût, il s'agita un peu et se réveilla.

-Bonjour, toi ! J'ai réfléchi et trouvé une solution à notre problème, dit la femme. Je dois trouver Hermione Granger et me venger.

-Je la croyais disparue, dit-il en affichant une expression triste.

-C'est vrai, mais je vais la retrouver et ...

-Yordana, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Laisse là et reste avec moi, la supplia presque Rogue. C'est alors que la jeune femme eut un sourire de satisfaction.

-J'avais raison ! Tu l'aimais bien la petite miss-je-sais-tout ! S'exclama la femme, l'homme ne chercha pas à la contredire. Avoue-le.

-C'est vrai, Granger avait un petit quelque chose.

-Je le savais, je le savais ! Dit-elle sur un ton enfantin, en tapant des mains.

-Je t'aime mille fois plus, répondit-il en la serrant contre lui.

-Je sais, moi aussi je t'aime. Tu vas me manquer !

Malgré les protestations de son conjoint, elle quitta le manoir en direction de Londres, où la première partie de son plan se déroulait.


	2. Bague et Ordre du Phénix Dédié : à Eiran

En ce jour d'automne, Harry était fébrile, une grande fête avait été organisé pour le retour de Hermione. En effet, le vainqueur avait reçu une lettre, un mois plutôt, celle-ci était de sa meilleure amie qui lui informait qu'elle revenait à Londres. Alors que tout le monde attendait sur le perron du Terrier, un Pop sonore retenti et une femme apparue près de la limite anti-transplanage. Toute la famille weasley fondirent sur elle pour l'enlacé. Les retrouvailles furent chaleureuse, Hermione était heureuse de revoir ses amis et presque deuxième famille.

Ils avaient tous changé, Harry, qui avait passé un bras au-dessus des épaules de sa femme, était rayonnant, il avait enfin la famille qu'il voulait, il ne devait pas s'ennuyer avec ses deux fils et sa fille. Ils avaient tous vieilli et semblait heureux, à croire qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui n'avait pas fait une croix sur son passé. Mme Weasley la poussa à l'intérieur de la maison et bientôt le salon fut remplit de la famille Weasley qui voulait tous entendre l'histoire de Hermione.

-Vous m'avez tellement manqué ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

-Raconte-nous tes voyages ! Ce que tu as vu ! Et surtout ce que tu deviens ! Demanda Ginny assis près d'elle. Elle sentait une telle intensité dans les visages de sa deuxième famille qu'elle en fut mal-à-l'aise.

-J'ai voyagé un peu partout, répondit elle, voyant qu'ils voulaient des détails, elle continua. J'ai étudié un an à Salem, puis un an de demi en Amérique du Sud, puis en quatre ans j'ai visité les différents pays d'Europe et d'Asie. Je me suis finalement installé en France il y a deux ans et je pense revenir m'installer à Londres bientôt, dit la femme. Elle put apercevoir le visage de Ron, qui jusqu'alors était resté neutre, s'éclairer à cause de la bonne nouvelle.

-Pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait changer d'idée, dans tes lettres tu semblais tellement heureuse de ta situation ? Demanda Harry.

-J'ai envie de me stabiliser et d'avoir une famille, comme... toi, répondit-elle en le regardant.

-C'est super que tu reviennes, dit Harry en la prenant dans ses bras.

Ce fut autour de la jeune femme d'écouter les souvenirs de ses amis. Elle appris donc comment Harry avait sa demande à Ginny et avais même vu des photos de leur mariage. Ron n'avait eu personnes dans sa vie depuis que Hermione était partie.

-Je doit me méfier de lui, il est clairement encore amoureux de moi, pensa Hermione.

Cela fessait quelques jours que la femme était revenue en Angleterre vivait avec les Potter. Les deux femmes profitaient du retour de Hermione pour rattraper le temps perdu, en fessant du shopping. Elles n'avaient jamais autant visité de boutique en un si cours laps de temps. L'heure du diner sonna et les deux femmes accompagnées par les trois jeunes enfants de la rouquine allèrent manger dans un restaurant du chemin de traverse.

-Et l'homme m'a fait visiter le musée en me racontant des anecdotes de quand il était jeune. J'aurai tellement aimé avoir un grand-père comme lui! Dit Hermione.

-Oh ! Regarde Lily, lui chuchota la jeune mère en posant sa main sur la main gauche de son amie. Le coeur de l'amie en question s'arrêta au contacte de Ginny. Hermione fit comme si de rien n'était et observa la fillette. L'enfant regardait ses frères et essayait de les imiter, ce qui était très mignon. Par un manque de chance la rouquine remarqua que rapidement que quelque chose clochait et examina la main de Hermione.

-Hermione ! Est-ce une bague ? Demanda Ginny intrigué.

-Oui, répondit évasivement la femme en ne quittant pas des yeux les enfants, alors que son amie la fixait intensément. Le mal était fait !

-Pourquoi la cache tu d'un sort ?

-Allez, pense vite ! Pense vite ! Tu as réussi à faire beaucoup plus qu'un simple petit mensonge! Pensa Hermione.

-J'allais vous le dire, mais en voyant Ron je ... me suis senti gêné, il a l'air encore amoureux de moi.

La réponse parue suffire à la jeune femme qui abandonna son regard soupçonneux.

-Va tu me la montrer ? Demanda Ginny après un instant.

Hermione donna un coup de baguette sur son doigt en brisant le sort d'invisibilité.

-Wow elle est magnifique !

La bague en or était ornée de magnifique diamants et de deux émeraudes. Hermione se contenta d'un sourire et soupira s'attendant à la prochaine question.

-Qui a réussi a conquérir ton coeur ? Demanda son amie.

-Il se nomme Francois, dit-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux et des papillons dans l'estomac. Je l'ai rencontré il y a deux ans, c'est à cause de lui que je me suis installé en France. On est fiancé depuis un moment déjà. Je dois être honnête avec toi, je suis revenue pour vous l'annoncer et vous inviter au mariage.

-C'est pour quand ? Demanda Ginny heureuse pour sa meilleure amie.

-La date n'est pas encore déterminée, nous attendons d'être installé, ici à Londres pour s'unir.

-Quand vient-il te rejoindre ? Il faut que tu nous le présente avant la cérémonie !

-Il a quelques petites choses à faire avant de venir me retrouver ...

-Tout le monde sera content pour toi, tu verras maman voudra t'organiser le plus beau mariage que tu peux imaginer, s'emporta la rousse.

-Relax Ginny ! Rien n'est encore fait, on veut prendre notre temps. J'ai répondu a toutes tes questions, mais j'aimerais que tu garde le secret sur mes fiançailles.

-D'accord, répondit Ginny avec regrets. Est-ce qu'on va assister à la cérémonie, au moins ?

-Sûrement! C'est impossible que ma meilleure amie et demoiselle d'honneur n'assiste pas à mon mariage.

-Dame d'honneur ! Réagit violemment la femme en se levant et sautillant (comme une jeune fille de seize ans dans un show de Justin Bieber). Hermione rit avec son amie.

Au cours de son séjour, Hermione put constaté que malgré leur désir de tranquillité, le couple Potter recevait beaucoup de visiteurs, Chuck, le partenaire de Harry se trouvait souvent à la maison. Il était un jeune homme charmeur, du genre. Dès la première journée Chuck demanda un rendez-vous avec Hermione. Celle-ci refusa poliment en échangeant un coup d'oeil entendu avec Ginny. Depuis, il ne passait pas un jour sans que l'homme chante la pomme à l'amie du Vainqueur et comme la première fois, elle refusait toujours. En plus de Chuck, Ron et Mme Weasley venait régulièrement. Les deux hommes ne s'aimaient pas vraiment et ne le cachait pas. On aurait dit deux Coqs qui se chamaillait pour une femelle. En quelques jours cela créa plusieurs conflits entre les deux hommes.

Un soir Harry vint trouvé Hermione et lui demanda de lui parler en privé.

-Hermione... Serais-tu toujours intéressé de faire partie de l'ordre du Phénix ? Demanda Harry sans tournée autour du pot. La femme fut très surprise de la demande de son meilleur ami. Heureuse que la possibilité de reprendre sa vie d'avant se présente, la femme accepta l'offre de sons ami, sans hésiter.

-Viens avec moi, demanda le Vainqueur. La femme le suivi, ils descendirent au sous-sol, Harry s'approcha d'une bibliothèque et tira sur un livre. C'est alors que la bibliothèque en question se déplaça sur le coté en fessant un petit bruit de frottement et laissant découvrir un passage secret.

-Technologie Moldu ? Dit Hermione impression.

-Ce passage est invisible si tu utilises un sort de détection, répondit Harry avec un clin d'oeil.

-Même sachant que Harry avait vécu parmi les moldus, je n'aurais jamais deviné qu'il utiliserati cette technologie pour cacher le nouveau Quartier Général de l'ordre du Phénix, pensa Hermione.

À l'intérieur du passage, il s'y trouvait une petite salle, où prenait place un petit véhicule à quatre places. Ils prirent place, puis le Vainqueur pressa un bouton rouge (Ce n'est jamais bon). Ils se déplaçaient à une vitesse incroyable, heureusement pour Hermione que le trajet était en ligne droite. Au bout d'une trop longue minute, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin. Les deux amis empruntèrent un couloir totalement blanc. Harry accéléra le pas et ils arrivèrent à une porte que le Vainqueur ouvrir la porte à l'aide d'un scanner rétinien.

-Wow, Harry tu as eu beaucoup d'imagination cette fois-ci, on se croiraient dans un film d'espions. Je suis fière de toi, s'exclama Hermione.

-Merci, répondit il tout gêné du compliment. J'ai été effectivement très influencé par les films.

L'immense salle qui se présenta à eux au-delà de ce que la jeune femme aurait pu s'imaginer. Il y avait de nombreux pupitres, Sur le mur gauche il y avait de petites salles qui abritaient des bureaux, des salles de réunions et même des chambres. La jeune femme était complètement éblouie par cette vision. Harry paraissait très fier, il était rare de sa meilleure aime si impressionné. Elle était bouche bée de trouver une si grande merveille, le monde sorcier et le monde moldu était en parfait accord dans cet endroit. À chaque pas la femme découvrait un nouvel objet. Des écrans d'ordinateurs flottaient au-dessus des pupitres sans qu'aucuns fils ne les reliaient à rien. Aussitôt qu'ils furent entré un homme, les bras pleins de papiers s'approcha d'eux.

-Bonjour Mr Potter ! Edgar aimerais que vous passiez à son bureau le plus vite possible.

-Très bien je vais y aller de ce pas, répondit Harry. Viens Hermione, nous y allons.

Elle le suivi en s'émerveillant devant les inventions qui étaient présentes. Les lettres ne circulaient pas comme au ministère, mais par des tuyaux qui passaient sous le sol en vitre.

-Qui est cet Edgar ? Demanda-t-elle.

-C'est le représentant du ministère, soupira Harry. Lorsque Kingsley était premier ministre, nous collaborions avec le ministère. Mais depuis que ce vieux Westerfield a eu le poste, il veut prendre le contrôle de l'ordre pour protéger sa petite personne.

-Se protèger de quoi?

-Désolé, mais je vais répondre a toutes tes questions seulement tantôt, lorsque tu auras prononcé le serment inviolable. ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance, mais c'est la procédure.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte ouverte et Harry entra en compagnie de Hermione. La salle était petite et très éclairé, à l'intérieur était présent Ron, Kingsley et un homme bedonnant d'une cinquantaine d'année, qu'elle devina être ce fameux Edgar. Hermione s'approcha et sera la main de l'auror, puis celle de l'autre homme.

-Bienvenue, j'ai enfin la chance de connaitre Hermione Granger, amie du Vainqueur et plus célèbre sang-de-bourbe de toute l'histoire du monde des sorciers.


	3. L'ordre du Phénix

_Voici le troisème chapitre, je crois que vous l'avez deviné :P Le dernier chapitre était dédier à Eiran444 qui m'a envoyé ma première review sur cette fic, Merci beaucoup ! Ce chapitre ci je le dédie à ceux qui appuirront sur le petit bouton au bas de cette page et qui me diront leurs avis et commentaire :) !_

Hermione s'approcha et sera la main de l'auror, puis celle de l'autre homme.

-Bienvenue, j'ai enfin la chance de connaitre Hermione Granger, amie du Vainqueur et plus célèbre sang-de-bourbe de toute l'histoire du monde des sorciers.

Les trois témoins allait protester, mais Edgar se mit à paniquer et essayait de dégager sa main de celle de la jeune femme et ses yeux ne pouvait quitter ceux de Hermione. Une sorte d'énergie provenait du drôle d'échange entre les deux sorciers, le visage de l'homme se décomposa, jusqu'à en devenir très blême. Cela dura à peine quelques secondes et ce fut pour apeuré l'homme à un tel point qu'il s'excusa et se réfugia derrière Kinsley.

Plus personne ne savait comment réagir. Edgar n'osait plus lever les yeux et fuyait la présence de la femme en répétant recroqueviller sur lui même. Kingsley dévisageait Hermione cherchant ce qui aurait pu provoquer cette réaction, alors que ses deux amis étaient stupéfait par le tour que venait de faire Hermione. Celle-ci semblait embarrasser de cette démonstration et semblait très mal à l'aise.

-Je m'excuse moi aussi. J'aurais du résister à l'envie... de... faire ça, dit la jeune femme toujours aussi gêner.

-C'était quoi ... ÇA ! Hurla presque Kingsley en fessant encore plus sursauté Edgar.

-Euh... Disons qu'avec l'occlumentie et la légimencie... expliqua la femme embarrassée, il est possible de lire dans l'esprit d'une personne, d'y découvrir sa plus grande peur et de créé une illusion, puis de la projeter dans son esprit.

-Où as tu appris cela ?

-L'occlumentie et la légimencie avec les anciens japonais et développé la technique grâce à un livre que j'ai lu à Poudlard... Dans la réserve de Rogue.

-Mais... Edgar est notre meilleur occlument ! S'exclama Harry. C'est lui qui à appris nous tous !

-Disons que j'ai eu un très bon professeur ...

La réponse sembla suffire aux hommes et il préparèrent l'entrée de Hermione dans l'ordre su phénix sous le regard vigilant de l'homme noir..

-Nous allons te faire faire un serment inviolable, tu n'aura qu'a répéter après moi et répondre au questions. D'accord ? Demanda Harry en tendant la main.

-Ok, répondit Hermione en lui prenant la main. Kingsley appréhendait ce geste Hermione semblait beaucoup plus forte et puissante qu'elle ne le paraissait.

-Est-ce que toi, Hermione Granger, désire rejoindre l'ordre du Phénix ?

-Oui, moi Hermione Granger, je désir rejoindre l'ordre du Phénix.

-Tu ne révèlera jamais les plans de l'ordre du Phénix.

-Je ne révèlera jamais les plans de l'ordre du Phénix.

Une langue de feu entoura les deux mains.

-Tu gardera l'identité des agents de l'ordre du Phénix.

-Je garderais l'identité des agents de l'ordre du Phénix.

Une autre langue de feu entoura les deux mains. Harry secoua sa main de haut en bas et les langue disparus.

-Bien, Hermione tu fait maintenant partit du nouvel ordre du Phénix, dit Harry.

Un sourire joyeux s'empara des lèvres de la femme.

-On va pouvoir faire avancer votre enquête ! Dit en claquant dans ses mains;

-Tu ne changera jamais, rigola Ron.

Les deux jeune homme ramenèrent Hermione au bureau du rouquin, qui était maintenant celui de la jeune femme. Ils lui expliquèrent ce qu'elle avait à faire en détail et comment le faire. Hermione était surprises que cette tâche avait été confié à Ron. Les sorciers de la principale salle observait les médias en tout genre, les journaux, les journaux téléviser, radio et ensuite transmettait tout ce qui était susceptible de contenir des informations sur l'enquête en cours. D'autres sorciers ceux qui travaillait pour Harry et Kingsley enquêtaient directement sur le terrain. Hermione quant à elle allait analyser tous cela et trier ce qui était important ou non. Une fois de retour dans son bureau Hermione en profita pour poser toutes sorte de questions.

-Tu as dit que le ministre cherchait à vous utiliser pour se protéger, contre quoi ?

-De la nouvelle menace, répondit Ron.

-J'en ai jamais entendu parler, répondit Hermione curieuse.

-Nous avons tout fait pour étouffé l'affaire. J'ai réussit, puisque tu vivait en France.

-Ron, arrête de tourner autour du pot et explique moi ! Et en quoi cela a rapport avec la France ? Demanda-t-elle en commençant à s'inquiété pour ses amis de France.

-Très bien ! À la mort de Voldemort, certains mangemorts ont réussit à s'enfuir. Nous avons jugé que certains, comme Narcissia Malefoy et son fils, n'était plus ou pas dangereux, ils avaient été contraint par leur entourage à ce joindre au mage noir. Ils sont maintenant libre, mais toujours sous surveillance. D'autre ont completement disparu, nous les avons chasser sans avoir de réél succès. Malefoy senior, Severus Rogue et les trois Lestranges font partie de la dernière catégorie. Puis il y a quelques mois, nous avons trouvé les corps des anciens magemorts. Nous recevions des lettres qui

indiquait l'emplacement du prochain cadavre. Il y a eu vingt six lettres et autant de mort. La où les personnes qui ont tué ces hommes et femmes étaient vraiment de très bon duelliste, nous devons nous méfier de cette personne. Il ne reste qu'un seul de ces mangemorts qui a survécu et c'est notre très cher ami et ancien professeur de potion Severus Rogue !

-C'est lui qui a commis tout ces meurtres ? Demanda Hermione en l'écoutant avec attention.

-C'est ce que nous pensions, mais une nouvelle variante à pointé son nez. Il semblerait que la chauve-souris ai trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi horrible que lui pour partager sa vie, elle se nomme Yordana Evenwood. C'est absolument tout ce que nous savons d'elle. Cette femme à un don pour jué au caméléon, nous ne l'avons jamais croisé, ni jamais vu, elle envoi toujours des criminels faire le sale boulot à sa place. Ensemble le couple Rogue, car ils forment un couple, dit Ron avec une grimace de dégout, puisqu'il était impossible pour le rouquin d'imaginer que quelqu'un puisse aimer l'horreur des cachots. Ils contrôle le plus gros réseaux de criminel, c'est la raison principale pour qu'on se méfie d'eux, mais jusqu'à maintenant ils n'ont pas fait de crime grave. Voilà c'est tout ce que l'ont sait. Hermione soupira ils avaient énormément de travail à faire.

-Cela fait déjà un moment que nous somme ici... Dit Hermione.

-Oui, tu as raison, dit Ron. Allons chercher Harry, Ginny doit elle être impatiente qu'on retourne à la maison, viens nous partons.

Les trois adultes se dirigèrent vers la sortie et empruntèrent de nouveau le long couloir blanc.

-J'ai une chose à te montrer, peu de gens sont au courant pour cette carte, dit Harry en sortant un rouleau de parchemin. C'est une carte comme celle des maraudeur, mais du quartier général. Elle fonctionne comme l'originale. Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaise !

Une carte apparu sur le parchemin, Hermione pouvait voir l'ampleur de l'endroit et remarqua qu'aucune personne y figurait.

-Pourquoi les gens n'y apparaisse pas ? Demanda t-elle.

-Nous n'avons pas trouver le sortilège approprié.

-Je me demande bien comment avez vous pu construire cela sans moi, rigola la femme.

-Moi aussi !

Contrairement à ce que Ron avait affirmé, le travail d'analyste pour l'ordre n'était pas si complexe et compliqué, ce qui rendait la tâche plus difficile était le désordre accumulé par le rouquin lorsqu'il occupait le bureau. Comme lui avait dit Harry, c'était relativement tranquille depuis quelques semaines, elle pris donc le temps de ranger peu à peu.

Lorsqu'elle s'accordait enfin un peu de temps libre, la femme visita les différentes installations, la cafétéria, l'infirmerie, le gym, différentes salles de réunions et la plus intéressante selon elle, la section d'entrainement. Dans celle-ci, on formaient les nouveaux pour qu'ils deviennent rapidement de bon soldat et membre de l'ordre. À leur débuts, ils étaient tous sur un pied d'égalité, mais lorsque certain manifestait certaines aptitudes particulières, il était pousser à les développer. Hermione adorait les regarder s'entrainer, ils ne fessait pas qu'apprendre à ce battre, mais aussi à raisonner. Une jeune femme attira l'attention de la nouvelle membre de l'ordre. Elle paraissait très intelligente et persévérante, elle gagna surtout les épreuves qui demandait un effort intellectuel. Hermione se reconnaissait beaucoup au temps où elle était à Poudlard et passa un moment à l'observer.

La femme regarda sa montre, c'était le temps de remonter à la surface pour un souper de famille à la Weasley, chez les Potter. Toutes la famille fut invité ainsi que quelques amis proches, lorsque Hermione entra tous était présent et déjà installer à table. Il ne restait que trois chaise l'une près de Chuck, une autre près de Ron et la dernière près de Mr Weasley, elle se dirigeât sans hésitation vers la dernière.

Après le repas Ron vins la voir en lui demandant si ils pouvaient discuté en privé. Hermione accepta et ils se dirigèrent vers le salon.

-Hermione, tu sais j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à exprimé, mes sentiments... Je ... croyait pouvoir t'oublier, mais depuis que tu est revenue, mon cœur ne cesse de te réclamé. Hermione, je ... t'aime, dit Ron en rougissant. Il en fessait presque pitié.

Hermione était triste de l'état dans lequel était son meilleur ami. Elle ne répondit pas cherchant comment ne pas le blesser davantage. Ron n'attendit pas et l'embrassa, puis fut repoussé par la femme.

-Ron, je ne peut pas... Répondit elle.

-Pourquoi ? Je rêve d'être de nouveau avec toi, de te prendre dans mes bras.

-Mais...

-Rien ne nous en empêche, nous somme deux jeune célibataire qui cherche à fonder une famille. Il se pencha vers la femme pour l'embrasser de nouveau, mais un poing le percuta au visage. Hermione sursauta et fut surprise de trouvé Chuck derrière elle, il se tenait la main et de la colère s'affichait sur son visage.

-C'est quoi ton problème ! S'écria Hermione en s'approchant de Chuck.

-C'est lui, Répondit l'auror.

Harry et Ginny alarmé par le bruit entrèrent dans la pièce. Ginny comprit instantanément dans quelle position ce trouvait son amie.

-Herm. Tu devrais tout leur dire...

-Non, mais enfin je suis assez grande pour réglé tout ça seule !

-Tu devrais leur dire, l'encouragea la rousse, puis elle resta silencieuse attendant la suite des événements.

La tension était palpable dans la pièce. Trois des quatre amis regardait Hermione avait des points d'intérogation dans les yeux. Le commentaire de Ginny avait fait germé des questions dans l'esprit des trois hommes et ils espéraient avoir des réponses.

Voyant qu'elle ne pouvait y échappé Hermione s'écrasa lourdement sur l'un des fauteuils. Elle sentait tout les regards sur elle.

-Je suis... Je vais me marier, dit-elle sans levé les yeux. Ses deux prétendants se regardaient avec haine, imaginant que c'était l'autre qui l'épouserait. Harry lui s'approcha et la félicita.

-Connaissons nous l'heureux élu ? Demanda l'homme en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Non, répondit elle, en évitant les yeux des deux autres. Je l'ai rencontrer il y a deux ans, en France.

-Quand nous le présente tu ? Avant le mariage j'espère, il pourrait venir passer quelques jours ici ! Demanda Harry.

-Je vais lui envoyer un hibou pour lui demander, souria Hermione contente de l'offre de son meilleur ami et profita de l'occasion pour s'éclipser du salon.

Pendant l'échange entre Harry et Hermione, les deux prétendants se regardait, abasourdit. Ils ne se doutaient pas du tout à ça ! Ron pensait que la femme, en revenant de ses voyages, reprendrait avec lui, que tout cela n'aurait été qu'une mauvaise passe (une très longue mauvaise passe :P ). Chuck trouvait injuste qu'il n'ai pas eu sa chance de séduire Hermione.

-Viens, Ron je paie le premier verre, dit Chuck.

-Non, c'est moi ! Tu paiera le second, Insista le Rouquin.

-Non, non, j'insiste, dit-il en poussant un peu Ron.

-C'est deux là ne sont vraiment pas fait pour s'entendre, soupira Harry.

Un autre Auror britanique avait été charger de surveiller le manoir de l'ancien professeur Rogue, celui-ci avait même tenter de pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'enceinte. L'homme en question avait été interrogé puis lorsque Rogue obtint toutes les informations qu'il désirait, il assassina froidement l'auror et cacha le corps dans le cimetière de la propriété*. C'est en revenant des cachots que l'homme reçu une lettre.

Cher Severus,

Ça bouge beaucoup par ici, tu ne peut pas deviner ce que j'ai pu découvrir! J'ai prêté serment donc je ne peut rien te révélé, mais tu peut me croire c'est incroyable ce que Potter et Weasley on accomplit ! Et cela sans l'aide de leur cher amie Granger. En parlant d'elle, j'ai appris qu'elle était beaucoup plus puissante qu'elle ne le parait, l'ancien premier ministre, Shaklebots se méfie d'elle. J'espère qu'il ne me nuira pas dans mes projets la concernant. Mon plan était enfin prêt et tout en place, mais cette miss-je-sais tout à annoncé ses fiançailles avec un certain François. Je crois que tu le connait, non ? Ton cher ami va me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, je vais vraiment avoir besoin de toi ! Alors fait tes valises et ne traine pas, tu viens me rejoindre au plus vite.

Y.

Severus soupira, il croyait toujours que Yordana aurait du rester avec lui et non risquer sa couverture pour une stupide vengeance. Si elle avait besoin de lui il n'avait pas vraiment le choix de la rejoindre.

-Tahira ! Aussitôt l'elfe de maison réapparu auprès de son maitre. Met toutes tes autres tâches de côté et fait moi une valise, je part pour une durée indéterminé.

-Bien, maitre, répondit l'elfe en s'inclinant devant Rogue.

Quinze minutes plus tard, il transplana de son manoir pour retrouvé Yordana.

*On se trouve chez Rogue, c'est très probable (et pratique :P) d'avoir un cimetière à sa disposition.


End file.
